


Abethra

by TheChroniclesofMagic



Category: The Chronicles of Magic, The Regent's Daughter
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Magic, NSFW, Teleportation, Urban Fantasy, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChroniclesofMagic/pseuds/TheChroniclesofMagic
Summary: Shirley Anne Johnson is spending the week of the anniversary of her mother's death the way she always does, buried in a bottle of her favorite Bourbon, but when a stranger comes into the bar her day and life changes unexpectedly.





	Abethra

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about the world where these stories come from? Visit us at our website [The Chronicles of Magic](https://www.thechroniclesofmagic.com/)

“Another one Sam,” Shirley said as she lifted her glass.

Sam, a 5’8 Palestinian woman with short black hair, walked over to her with a bottle of Woodford Reserve Kentucky Straight Bourbon. “Maybe slow down a bit Shirley? This stuff is going to hit you pretty hard.”

She looked up at Sam, her eyes were red and puffy. “Every year you say that and every year..”

“I know you ignore me, but I’ve got to say it for legal reasons you know.”

Shirley grunted, taking a gulp from her glass. Three more gulps and she had finished it. “Sam just bring two bottles over here.”

Sam obliged, pulling two bottles down from the shelf and sitting them in front of Shirley. The door to the bar opened, flooding it with light. Shirley covered her eyes as she glanced up at the figure.

He moved out of the doorway, closing the door behind him. In the dim light, it was easier to make out his features. Short red hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. He sat down a few seats away from her and motioned for Sam. He spoke softly so Shirley didn’t catch what he had ordered.

She turned back to her own drink, pouring herself another glass. Every so often she would look up and catch the man looking at her before he averted his gaze. The final time she got up and moved next to him. “Is there a reason you keep staring at me?”

He glanced over at her before finishing his own drink. “You’re Shirley Anne Johnson. You’re the Regent.”

Shirley glanced around seeing if anyone had heard. The bar only had two other people in it besides Sam. One was sitting in the corner his back against a wall as he read from a leather-bound book. The other one was on the other side of the bar, her face buried in her beer mug. Sam was sitting on a barstool behind the bar, messing around on her phone. “I am what about it?”

“It’s nothing just every time I’ve seen you you’ve always been so regal and composed.”

“Well how about when your mother is violently murdered and you’re spending the anniversary of her death drowning yourself in Bourbon then you come back and talk to me about regalness and composure.” She took another long gulp.

The man frowned at her more perplexed than angry. “How can you be so sure my mother didn’t die that way? Seems pretty presumptuous of you to say that to a stranger.”

Her eyes narrowed as she thought that over. She sighed. “Was your mother violently murdered?”

“Actually yes.” He waved his hand trying to get Sam’s attention. He motioned for her to bring him another glass. She walked over and set the glass in front of him before returning to her barstool.

“Care to elaborate?”

“My Regent asks and I answer. She was on an expedition mapping out Ozeria, it’s got these giant insect people. Some of them are feral. She had just finished mapping the last part and was making her way back to their home base to collect her belongings when one of the feral ones leaped out of the trees and sliced her clean in half from shoulder to navel. Her guards never saw it coming but they did destroy the creature. I was fourteen.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that and I’m sorry for assuming.”

“It’s alright and don’t feel the need to share with me. I know what happened to your mother.”

She nodded.

“Do you mind if I keep you company?”

“Two conditions. You tell me your name and you start drinking some hard stuff, not whatever you’ve got there.”

“My name is Theodore and you’ve got a deal.” She slid one of the bottles over to him and he poured himself a glass.

\---

“She made me go pick out my own switch.” He said laughing as he told it. “But let me get in the shower before she did anything. I thought if I take forever in the shower she’d forget.”

“Oh no that doesn’t work with Black moms.”

“Right? I should have known better because next thing I knew my mom had drawn back the shower curtain and was whipping me with it. My wet naked ass has never been in more pain than when she did that.”

Shirley let out a loud laugh before she spoke. “I tried to sneak a boy into my bedroom when I was sixteen. Of course, she caught me but she didn’t do anything besides ground me so I thought okay. I’m okay. But about a week later when I wasn’t even thinking of it anymore she snuck up on me with a shoe and needless to say I never did that again.” As she finished the story her eyes grew sad.

Theodore finished his drink before grabbing her hand. “Come with me I’ve got something to show you.” She didn’t protest and allowed herself to be led outside to the alley next to the bar where he let go of her hand.

She looked around for a moment before sighing. “Theodore. I’ve had a great time talking to you so I would really hate to have to burn off your dick if you whip it out in this alleyway.”

He let out a loud laugh. “No no I’m not crazy.” He glanced around making sure no one was watching. “I’m not supposed to do this but you’ll give me a pass right?”

Shirley looked confused and then amazed as he waved his hand around in the air and a light blue portal opened before them. He took one step into it reaching back for her hand. “I promise you’re going to love this.”

She took his hand and stepped through the portal. Immediately she was assaulted by all sorts of fragrances none she could describe but all of them mixing together perfectly. She took a deep breath. The air was cleaner than anything she had ever breathed, even in Irrorim. She twirled around before falling into the flowers smiling and laughing. Theodore fell beside her laughing as well. They turned to look at each other silence passing between them. It was loaded with what was supposed to happen next. Theodore bit his lip as he gazed at her, but turned his head away.

She let out an exasperated sigh. “My god, Theodore.” She turned his head back and kissed him. It was long and deep. Her tongue swirled around his. She bit his bottom lip as she stopped. Theodore looked like he was in shock, so she took that moment to climb on top of him and began kissing and sucking on his neck.

He shuddered underneath her before leaning up to kiss her again. Theodore used the strength she wasn’t aware he had to flip her over on her back. He loomed over her a look of longing etched on his face.

His shirt came off first followed quickly by his pants as Shirley undid his belt. She pulled her own shirt over her head to reveal a simple black bra. He started on her neck and made his way down, stopping only to remove her pants and underwear.

Shirley gasped as his lips touched her. She grabbed his head and pressed him harder against herself. ‘God,’ she thought, ‘I needed this.’

This continued for a while until he felt her shudder against him. He stood up removing his boxers before getting down on his knees. He glanced up at Shirley hesitant. She nodded. As he plunged into her, her back arched. He dropped down so he was almost nose to nose with her. His hips moved rhythmically causing Shirley to dig her nails into his back. He let out a loud moan but continued.


End file.
